Sombat
Sombat was the late head of the Romtyphoon Gym. Appearance Sombat is tall, muscular, and sports a thin white beard. His eyes have never been shown, but are implied to be very sharply angular from Apachai's imitations. Personality Sombat is implied to be a very high-spirited fighter when it comes to Muay Thai and Muay Boran, often saying that Muay Thai is used for killing, among various Satsujinken sayings. Nonetheless, he also proves to be a very good teacher of not just his disciples, but many other students at his gym as well, given that he was able to train many students to the level of Underground Muay Thai semifinalist Hantakku Chattaradda. A large downside to his devotion towards his gym comes after his death, when the gym falls on hard times and many students leave for other gyms, demonstrating just how much his gym depended on him. Plot Outline Sombat, while training Agaard at some point, takes an interest in the young Apachai and has Agaard make a deal with the crime boss in order to take Apachai into the gym. Sometime after this happens, when Apachai grows older, he teaches his ultimate technique, Bolisud Look Mai, to Apachai and Agaard. Skills Master Thai Kickboxer: Sombat was an extraordinary skilled master in art of Muay Thai and its ancient form: Muay Boran that he was the one who trained Agaard and Apachai to the high level of Muay Thai and Muay Boran that made both extremely renowned and infamous in the underground martial arts world. He was even referred to by the three great Muay Boran masters that Agaard challenged when he first went on the path of Satsujinken likely indicating great respected towards Sombat's skills from them. Techniques Muay Thai Techniques *'Kao Loi: '''A Muay Thai technique where the user grabs the back of the target's head with both hands, and brings it to their knee as it rises. *'Ti Lan: A powerful low kick to back of the opponent's leg, if done correctly it can completely devistate the opponent, even cripple them. This technique works well against fighters who rely on their upper body, like boxers. *Dee Sork Toron: A Muay Thai technique where the user attacks the opponent with a swift elbow strike aimed at the opponent's head in a downward manner. *Ti Kau Kon: An upward kick towards the users face and later a knee to the stomach. *Gemon Tepii: A Muay Thai flying knee to the target's head. *Tang Guard Muay: Is the main stand for Muay Thai fighting *Shoulder Guard: One of the most basic techniques in Muay Thai, the user moves into a position where they can use their shoulders to block an incoming attack to the head. *Tee Kao Trong: A Muay Thai technique where the user slams the opponent's head directly into the user's knee the same time the knee rises up. '''Muay Boran Techniques *'Chai Kick Strong': A more powerful version of the Chai Kick. This version is powerful enough to completely wipe out an entire platoon of soldiers in one shot. *'Narok Ginali Ren Nam': Apachai grabs and places the opponents head under one of his arm and unleashes multiple blows at the opponent using his heel. *'Sork Klub': A technique in which you draw in an opponent's punch and spin your entire body to lay an elbow strike to the person's head. *'Ti Sok Klub': A spinning elbow strike that can be rapidly used in conjunction to punches and, as a result, it can be difficult to dodge or block. *'Ba Quan Sabad Na': A continuous blow of elbow strikes downward. *'Kuryou Ruushi Faan': Agaard grabs onto his opponent with one hand and, straightening out his body, unleashes a flying punch with the other. The key difference between this move and his disciple's is that Agaard will spin to damage his opponent with his side if the move misses. *'Yan Erawan': The user first places himself in an unguarded stance and waits for his opponent to attack. When the opponent strikes, the user slams his knee into the chest of his opponent, where the heart is. Combined with the force of the strike and the power behind the opponent's speed, this attack is powerful enough to stop a person's heart on impact. *'Sombun Yan Erawan': Agaard jumps into the air, turns upside down, and unleashes an airborne knee strike on his opponent. Agaard supplements this attack by spinning in midair. *'Gamraba Ramasun Quan Kan': Agaard inhales and increases his muscle power. Then he jumps at his opponent raising his arm and delivers a powerful elbow strike. *'Bolisud Look Mai': After performing the Muay Thai ritual dance in order to analyze the surroundings to gain an advantage over the opponent, Agaard stands up in a prayer-like stance. This form was said by his master to be "absolute power". *'Gemon Tepii': A Muay Thai flying knee to the target's head. *'Framay Toranin Ilftrome': Agaard attacks the opponent by backfliping into them with a barrage of kicks. Ultimate Techniques *'Bolisud Look Mai': Is a secret technique that is more dangerous any of the other Muay Boran or Muay Thai techniques. The user appears to enter a prayer-like stance when he uses the technique, and subsequently unleashes strikes on his opponent, similar to the pre-shot routine done by golfers. Bolisud Look Mai dance... That is Wai KHRU" before the they were fighting outise, they used it to check the condition of the earth and changed their styles if neccessary their they danced in circles creating a barrier which helped them heighten their fighting potential to the Max. If two people fighter have the same fighting style they will have to stop fighting, however if they continue to fight even with the same style, the result ends with both fighters endlessly attacking each other and destroying everything within the range of their attacks, continuing their assaults into one of the fighters is killed or unable to fight. Category:History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi character Category:Master Category:Deceased Category:S-Class Master